Podstępstw miara
by Patowski
Summary: Zoro na swój sposób próbuje zbliżyć się jakoś do kuka, ale czy temu z łatwością przyjdzie to zaakceptować? / Po dłuższej przerwie wracam, mam nadzieję, że ten twór przypadnie do gustu.


Od kilku dni Sanji sen miał strasznie płytki. Czuł jakiś dziwny niepokój, miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, a to nie dawało mu spokoju. Wydawało mu się nawet, że dostrzega błyszczące oczy gdzieś w ciemności, jednak ilekroć rozglądał się po ich męskiej sypialni, wszyscy wyraźnie spali i nie dało się dostrzec najmniejszego zagrożenia. Jednak mimo to coś ewidentnie mu nie grało.

Westchnął głęboko i postanowił już wstać. Skoro i tak ponowne zaśnięcie zawsze sprawiało mu kłopot, to czyż nie lepiej ten czas spożytkować nieco konstruktywniej? Pomijając fakt, że Franky tej nocy tak przeraźliwie chrapał, że Sanji dziwił się tylko dlaczego nikt inny się nie obudził.

-Co za upierdliwa sytuacja..- mruknął pod nosem, wychodząc na statek,a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było odpalenie papierosa.

Wiatr tej nocy był całkiem silny, rozwiewający blond kosmyki kuka na wszystkie strony, jednak było w nim coś przyjemnie cucącego. Na horyzoncie rzucało się już w oczy powoli wstające słońce. Rzadko Sanji miał okazję przyglądać się takim widokom, więc bez zastanowienia podszedł do burty, by się o nią oprzeć. Niebo zaczynało barwić się w całej gamie odcieni różu i pomarańczy, co naprawdę było zjawiskiem zapierającym dech w piersi. Kiedy tak naprawdę ostatnio miał czas na chwilę wytchnienia? Jedna przygoda goniła drugą, jeden posiłek gonił następny, i choć kochał to życie, które miał, nie mógł sobie naprawdę przypomnieć kiedy trafiła mu się okazja, by spędzić czas z przyjemności dla samego siebie.

Obrócił się na chwilę, by spojrzeć w kierunku męskiej kajuty, i nawet do jego uszu dobiegł jeszcze dźwięk pochrapywania Franky'iego. Zdecydowanie nie zamieniłby życia z tą bandą świrów na nic innego.

-Szlag by to.- uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gasząc papierosa i wyrzucając jego ostatki prosto do morza.

Skoro już pomału świtało, to przypuszczał, że załoga niedługo zaczęłaby wstawać, więc wolnym krokiem ruszył do kuchni, żeby przygotować śniadanie, kiedy akurat drzwi od ich kajuty otworzyły się niespiesznie i na pokład wyszedł przeciągający się leniwie Zoro.

-Kto jak kto, ale ty spania nie masz?- spytał kuk, rzucając szermierzowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

-A ciebie nie obudziło to upiorne chrapanie?

-Ciebie nawet wybuch bomby atomowej by nie zbudził.- rzucił Sanji, wyciągając kolejnego papierosa i przyłożył go do ust.- Czekaj, czekaj. Nie mów mi tylko, że wstałeś o tej porze, bo liczyłeś, że nie zobaczę jak podpijasz resztki sake!

-Skoro już mnie rozgryzłeś to polej no trochę, głupi kuku na rozbudzenie.- zielonowłosy ziewnął przeciągle, krok w krok kierując się za blondynem do kuchni.

-Mowy nie ma, chciałem zrobić dzisiaj dla Nami-swan i Robin-chwan drinki, które ostatnio wymyśliłem, dla ciebie nie zostanie.

Roronoa zatrzymał się w połowie kroku i zamyślił na chwilę, co o tej porze przychodziło z niemałym trudem, jednak pomysł rodził się coraz poważniejszy.

-Napij się ze mną, Sanji.

-Jak ty do mnie powiedziałeś?- początkowo kuk parsknął śmiechem, nigdy nie mówili do siebie po imieniu, jednak Zoro miał jakoś dziwnie poważną minę, co wprawiło go w lekkie osłupienie.- Już powiedziałem, że będę robił..

-Zaczekaj chwilę.- przerwał mu, znikając za drzwiami.

 _Co jest, do cholery?_ , pomyślał blondyn, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc dziwnego zachowania tego glona, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami, podwinął rękawy i zabrał się za śniadanie. Czy omlet z krewetkami posmakuje jego pięknym towarzyszkom? Już z uciechą zacierał ręce, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a do kuchni wszedł Zoro, w dłoniach trzymając po butelce trunku.

-Skąd żeś to wytrzasnął?

-Schowałem kilka u siebie w bocianim gnieździe, na czarną godzinę.- odpowiedział, jakby to była rzecz najbardziej oczywista na świecie, po czym obie flaszki wylądowały na stole.- Chcę się napić teraz, więc to jest czarna godzina, wymiękasz?

-Coś ty powiedział?- oczy kuka wręcz zapłonęły na to wyzwanie. Zdecydowanie Roronoa najumiejętniej wzbudzał w nim ducha rywalizacji. Z szafki pospiesznie wydobył dwa kieliszki i postawił przed szermierzem.- Polewaj, Marimo.

Zoro zazgrzytał tylko zębami, napełniając szkło przezroczystą cieczą. No i się zaczęło. Na jedną nóżkę, na drugą nóżkę, a tu zdrowie kapitana, a tam urodziny ani i nim się obejrzeli, byli już w połowie drugiej butelki. Roronoa trzymał się dobrze, co jak co, ale głowę to on miał nie do zdarcia jeśli o alkohol chodziło. Sanji natomiast trochę huśtał się na boki, jego policzki zabarwiły się odcieniem czerwieni, a błogi uśmiech zagościł na twarzy. Prawdę powiedziawszy to chyba do tej pory jeszcze tak dobrze w towarzystwie tego glona nigdy się nie bawił. Ich śmiechy były coraz głośniejsze i nawet nie zauważyli, że nastał już dzień.

 _Skąd u niego taka inicjatywa?_ , przemknęło Sanjiemu przez myśl. Początkowo przyglądał się szermierzowi z lekką niepewnością, jednak w końcu uznał, że chyba nawet to nie ma znaczenia. W końcu są towarzyszami, a ich ciągłe kłótnie nie świadczą przecież o tym, że się nienawidzą. Jeśli byłaby konieczność, zaryzykowaliby swoje życia by ratować każdego z załogi.

-Muszę na stronę..- wymamrotał kuk, podnosząc się opornie, a akurat w momencie, w którym miał już zrobić krok w bok, zachwiało nim porządnie i runął wprost na Zoro. Początkowo poczuł przeraźliwy ból nosa i przez chwilę przeraził się, czy przypadkiem go nie złamał, bo gdyby faktycznie tak się stało, to która kobieta by teraz na niego spojrzała? Chcąc to sprawdzić, otworzył oczy i.. Zobaczył szeroko otwarte oczy Zoro niebezpiecznie blisko swoich. Tak blisko, że bliżej się chyba nie dało i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że ich usta z całą pewnością złączyły się ze sobą. Zetknęły, dotknęły, musnęły, jakkolwiek tego nie nazwać, brzmiało równie przerażająco.

Blondyn poczuł, że robi mu się słabo, a jego twarz zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, nawet jeśli wcześniej zdawało się to być niemożliwe.

-C-co.. Nie… Kurwa..- Zoro trwał w bezruchu, patrząc tylko na zaczynającego się krzątać blondyna. To przez szok?- Nie waż się nawet nikomu wspominać o tym choćby słowem.- warknął Sanji i mało stabilnym krokiem opuścił kuchnię, by od razu odpalić fajkę.

Szermierz jeszcze przez chwilę leżał na zimnych deskach, mając wrażenie, że dalej czuje słony smak ust kuka. Chyba nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni od czasu małego pijaństwa Zoro i Sanjiego. Niby wszystko wróciło do normy, nikt z załogi nie dał po sobie poznać, żeby ten durny glon mógł coś chlapnąć, dlatego kuk odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż niezależnie jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. To było zawstydzające i odrzucające zarazem, a jednocześnie nie mógł zrozumieć jakim sposobem Roronoa mógł być wtedy taki spokojny. Zawsze któryś z nich czekał tylko na najmniejszą choćby prowokację, żeby się pokłócić i pokazać kto jest lepszy, a w tej sytuacji on nawet nie drgnął. Co z nim nie tak? Ten alkohol całkiem mu już mózg wyżarł?

Fakt faktem kuk od tamtej pory całkiem umiejętnie unikał swojego zielonowłosego towarzysza, z uporem powtarzając sobie w głowie sentencję, że przecież czas leczy rany, więc prędzej czy później obydwoje o tym zapomną. Niestety, im więcej czasu mijało, tym więcej myśli miał w głowie i zaczynał nawet mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bezczelnie mijał Zoro cały ten czas, w końcu też jego wina to nie była.

-Panie Kucharzu, radzę uważać, bo zaraz jedzenie się przypali.- zachichotała Robin, z uwagą śledząc od kilku dni zażenowanie malujące się bezustannie na twarzy blondyna. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była bardzo ciekawa powodu.

-Ai, Robin-chwan, jak dobrze, że tu jesteś!- zawołał Sanji, na chwilę chociaż wracając do swojego starego ja, choć Pani Archeolog dostrzegła nieznaczną różnicę i w tym zachowaniu.

-Sanji! Nie wolno marnować jedzenia!- zawołał głośno Luffy, uderzając sztućcami w pusty stół. -Komu jak komu, ale mnie tego nie musisz mówić, miernoto.- wycedził kuk przez zęby, podając kapitanowi pod nos talerz z parującym jedzeniem.

-Na pewno niczego nie chcesz, Robin-chwan?

-Dziękuję, nie. Ale myślę, że Pan Szermierz z chęcią by się czegoś napił, od rana trenuje w bocianim gnieździe.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się wymownie, przez co blondyn poczuł chwilowy zawrót głowy. Czyli przyszedł moment, żeby stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać niechęci, która go ogarnęła, choć pewnie czujnemu oku Robin nic nie umknęło.

-Ah tak, tak. Nie było go na obiedzie, to wezmę też coś do jedzenia..- mruknął do siebie, westchnął głęboko i tyle go było widać.

Kiedy wszedł na górę, uderzył go lekki swąd potu, było strasznie duszno. Zoro stał tyłem do niego, podnosząc te swoje kolosalne ciężary, a z nagich pleców strużkami spływał mu pot. Nawet nie zareagował na pojawienie się kuka, który jakoś tak przez chwilę zapatrzył się na szermierza.

-Stało się coś?- sapnął Roronoa między jednym wymachem, a drugim.

-Zrób sobie przerwę, glonie, bo się zajedziesz.- Sanji położył na podłodze miskę z jedzeniem i szklankę wody.

-Huh?- na te słowa dopiero Zoro przerwał ćwiczenie i odwrócił się w stronę blondyna.- To gorzała?

Pytanie sprawiało, że w Sanjim początkowo zagotowało się z nerwów, bo ten durny Marimo nie myślał o niczym innym jak o alkoholu, ale jak już myślami kucharz przy owym alkoholu się zakręcił, za ciosem idąc przypomniało mu się, że przez jego nieuwagę on i algogłowy.. _Szlag, to zbyt straszne, żeby o tym myśleć!_

-Czego się tak rumienisz, brewko?

Kiedy Sanji uniósł spojrzenie, mimowolnie podążył wzrokiem za dłonią towarzysza, który wycierał się akurat ręcznikiem. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. I nie miał pojęcia czy Zoro przypadkiem nie rzucił na niego jakiejś klątwy, albo po prostu nie zaraził swoim spowolnionym myśleniem. Może to przenosi się drogą kropelkową? _Jest źle._

-Pf, okno byś tu otworzył, bo nie da się oddychać.- na te słowa Sanji odwrócił się na pięcie, jednak Zoro przytrzymał go za ramię, co wprawiło kucharza w jeszcze większe osłupienie.

-Przestaniesz mnie unikać?- spytał Zoro tym swoim przeklętym, niskim głosem, po czym sięgnął po szklankę i jednym haustem wypił całą jej zawartość.- Agh, tylko woda.

-Kto niby cię unika?- zakręcona brew Sanjiego drgnęła w wyraźnym poirytowaniu, jednak szermierz tym razem zupełnie to zignorował.

-Nie jestem takim idiotą za jakiego mnie uważasz.

-A ja wcale cię nie unikam. Masz zjeść wszystko.- blondyn wskazał na jedzenie, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił bocianie gniazdo. Miał jakieś niepokojące przeczucie, że jeśli spędziłby tam choćby jeszcze jedną chwilę, to ta rozmowa mogłaby się potoczyć w jakimś dziwnym kierunku. Koniec tych uprzejmości. Wystarczy.

* * *

Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy słońce ostatkami sił znikało za horyzontem, cała załoga już spała. Z jednym wyjątkiem. W ciemności Sanji nie widział kompletnie nic, ale znów miał to paskudne uczucie, jakby ktoś go obserwował. Brak możliwości racjonalnego ocenienia sytuacji wprawiał go w jeszcze większą frustrację, czuł, że ciśnienie w głowie zaczyna wywoływać lekki ból. Albo ktoś stroił sobie z niego żarty, albo zaczynał popadać w jakąś paranoję.

Usiadł na łóżku i odpalił papierosa, a przy świetle zapalniczki dostrzegł zielony błysk. No tak, w końcu barłóg tego glona był najbliżej jego własnego. I za jakie grzechy? Przez chwilę nie gasił ognia, za to z niepokojącym kłóciem w piersi zaczął przyglądać się Zoro. Spał bez koszulki, więc wyraźnie było widać jego zarysowane mięśnie, z którymi zresztą tak się cackał. Można pogratulować, efekt jest. No i wyraz twarzy miał jakiś podejrzanie zrelaksowany. Roronoa nawet jak śpi, ma przecież odstraszający grymas. _Może śni mu się, że został najlepszym szermierzem? Chyba nic innego by go nie odprężyło._

Zgasił ogień, dopalił papierosa i znów się położył. Na pewno tylko mu się zdawało, że coś dostrzegał, w takich ciemnościach człowiek może puścić wodzę fantazji. Pomału zaczynała dopadać go błoga senność, powieki z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz cięższe i miał wrażenie jakby powoli zaczynała go muskać inna rzeczywistość. Znajdował się na wyspie, która wyglądała jakby była z bajki. Dookoła otaczały go drzewa, których liście w blasku słońca mieniły się we wszystkich barwach tęczy. Rosły na nich ogromne owoce, dotąd nigdy takich nie widział, ale niemal czuł w ustach ich soczystą słodycz. Gdyby tak Nami-swan i Robin-chwan mogły tego skosztować… Co chwila nad głową przelatywały mu kolorowe ptaki, trochę przypominające południowe, ale dzioby miały o wiele smuklejsze i jednak ich śpiew był przyjemniejszy dla ucha.

Przedzierając się przez łaskoczące rośliny szedł w głąb wyspy, wodzony jakimś pięknym zapachem, którego nie potrafił sprecyzować, ale działał niesamowicie pobudzająco. To z pewnością był zapach pięknej kobiety, nie miał co do tego już wątpliwości, dlatego przyspieszył kroku, w stu procentach będąc gotowym na spotkanie ze swoją wybranką. W końcu dostrzegł pewien kontur między drzewami, zauważył ją, usłyszał łagodny śmiech, a wtedy ona zniknęła, by lada moment pozwoliła mu znów na siebie spojrzeć, wyłaniając się zza innego drzewa i niemym gestem zapraszając dalej.

Nie zastanawiał się nawet, śledząc uważnie kierunek, w którym podążała, a który stał się i jego własnym. W końcu jego oczom ukazała się polana, cała pokryta kolorowymi kwiatami, a na jej skraju znajdowało się niewielkie źródełko. I tam czekała… Wyższa od niego, z krótkimi włosami, przypominającymi algi, dzierżąca u boku trzy katany i z długą blizną na zdecydowanie nie kobiecej klacie.

-Sanji! Sanji, obudź się!- dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ktoś nim potrząsał, a kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył wyraźnie zaniepokojonego Choppera. Tuż obok niego stali Usopp i Franky. Nic dziwnego, że reszta dalej spała.

-Ej, wszystko okej, Sanji?-zagadał długonosy, łapiąc się za podbródek.

-Co jest… Czemu nade mną stoicie?

-Musiałeś mieć super kiepski sen, bo nagle zacząłeś krzyczeć!

-To był taki koszmar, że krzyk to za mało.- blondyn złapał się za głowę, czując pewne zagrożenie, bo sen naprawdę był niebezpiecznie realistyczny. Ale czemu akurat ten Marimo?

-Chodźmy może do mojego gabinetu, dam ci coś na uspokojenie. Masz zbyt wysoki puls.- zagadał Chopper, na co Sanji nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Najlepiej jakby podał mu od razu cały zapas.- Krzyczałeś coś o algach, może jesteś odwodniony.

 _O algach, i oni to słyszeli? Kurwa mać._

-Albo Zoro mu się śnił.- Usopp parsknął głośno śmiechem i obydwoje z Frankym przybili sobie piątki. Kuk za to miał wrażenie, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a zapłonie żywym ogniem i rozniesie ich w drobny mak.

Na szczęście lekarz wypchnął go z kajuty, a dalej już szedł bez oporu.

-Masz gorączkę, Sanji, jesteś strasznie rozpalony. Dobrze by było, żebyś dzisiaj został w łóżku.

-Nie ma mowy, ktoś musi stanąć przy garach. Nie możecie być głodni.

-Jakoś sobie poradzimy. Zdrowie jest najważniejsze.

-To kwestia priorytetów.- westchnął głęboko blondyn, choć wiedział już, że dyskusje z Chopperem nie mają większego sensu. W tej kwestii był horrendalnie uparty.

* * *

-Saanji..- Luffy opierał się brodą o łóżko kucharza, a z kącików ust spływała mu ślina.- Lepiej się już czujesz?

-Coś ta troska z twojej strony jest podejrzana.

-Nami nie umie gotować.- wyznał Luffy bez zbędnych ceregieli.

-To sam se gotuj!- krzyknęła rozwścieczona nawigatorka, wymierzając szybkie uderzenie. Szyja kapitana bujnęła się tylko kilka razy na boki i głowa wróciła na swoje miejsce.

-Właściwie to czuję się jak okaz zdrowia, tylko Chopper zabronił mi wstawać. Sprawdza mnie co pół godziny.- Sanji wziął głęboki wdech i wstał z łóżka. Naprawdę nic mu nie było. Krzyk i gorączka były spowodowane wyłącznie tym beznadziejnym snem, więc nie było powodu, żeby dalej się wylegiwać, kiedy każdy zasuwał.- Na co macie ochotę?

-Jeeest! Wyżera!

-Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś wstawać?- Nami wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, co kuk przyjął z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.

-Ai, Nami-swan, jesteś taka piękna, kiedy się o mnie martwisz!

-Sanji, Sanji! Chcę takoyaki. I górę mięcha.- oczy kapitana błyszczały, a ślina z ust leciała mu teraz strużkiem. Przez chwilę kucharz miał nawet wrażenie, że oczy Luffy'ego w swoim kształcie przypominały kawałki mięsa, na co zaśmiał się szczerze i ruszył w kierunku swojego ulubionego miejsca na statku.

-Yohoho, Pan Kucharz już wrócił do żywych!- zawołał wesoło Brook, podśpiewując pod nosem.- Widzisz, ja się spóźniłem i zostały mi tylko kości, yohohoho!

-Ostrzegałem cię, że masz leżeć!- zawołał Chopper, od razu dostrzegając kuka na horyzoncie, jednak ten nie miał zamiaru dać się znowu wpakować do łóżka. Ile można.

-Czuję się świetnie, jesteś najlepszym lekarzem jakie mogliśmy sobie wymarzyć. Twoje leki szybko mi pomogły.

W tym momencie mina renifera całkowicie się zmieniła, a na policzki wkradł się rumieniec.

-Nie myśl sobie, że tym mnie uszczęśliwisz, ty dupku.- zaświergotał wyraźnie wniebowzięty, bujając się przy tym na boki.

Kiedy wszyscy w końcu zjedli, a Sanji zdążył już pozmywać talerze, jedyne o czym marzył to była kąpiel. Już sobie wyobrażał tę cudowną gorącą wodę, zmywającą z jego ciała wszelkie troski. Tego właśnie było mu trzeba. I pewnie wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby po otwarciu łazienkowych drzwi nie zobaczył nagiego glona, wychodzącego akurat z wanny. W całym pomieszczeniu było gęste powietrze i unosiła się równie gęsta para, jednak i to nie stało na przeszkodzie by wszelkie niezaprzeczalne wdzięki szermierza rzucały się w oczy. _Ogromnie niezaprzeczalne._

-Co jest, kurwa?- przeklął pod nosem kuk, nie mogąc się nadziwić niedorzeczności tej sytuacji.- Prześladujesz mnie, durny Marimo, czy jak?

-Chciałbym zauważyć, że to ty bez pukania wlazłeś mi do łazienki.- na ustach Zoro pojawił się uśmiech, który niekoniecznie spodobał się Sanjiemu. Był w ukrytej kamerze? Co to za zachowanie?

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie potrafił się ruszyć i zamiast szybko stamtąd wyjść, stał jak sparaliżowany.

-Jakbyś zamknął za sobą drzwi to by nie było tej sytuacji, Marimo!- warknął Sanji, czując, że zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej bezradny wobec tej ich dziwnej relacji. Tym razem tchnęło go by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, jednak Roronoa mu na to nie pozwolił, jednym ruchem wciągając do środka i wtedy dopiero zamknął z hukiem drzwi. Kuk niestety znalazł się nie po tej ich stronie, po której by chciał.

-A może specjalnie tego nie zrobiłem?- ten durnowaty uśmiech nie schodził szermierzowi z ust, a dziki błysk blondyn dostrzegł w jego oku, kiedy ten się nad nim pochylił.

-Do reszty żeś rozum postradał? Co ty robisz?!

Było już za późno. Ich usta znowu się złączyły, a szok znowu unieruchomił kucharza. Ten porąbany glon… _Co on wyprawia?_ Najbardziej przerażające było to, że Zoro wcale nie całował źle i przez sekundę Sanjiemu przez głowę przeszła szalona myśl, że przy zamkniętych oczach mógłby sobie wyobrazić jakąś piękną kobietę, co mogłoby być na pewno przyjemne, ale nim się zorientował, i bez tego sam zaczął odwzajemniać tę niewinną pieszczotę. To było nie do pomyślenia, ale jednak działo się i już nie mógł tego zatrzymać. Poszło niczym lawina. Pocałunek się pogłębił, a kucharz mimo świadomości, że to właśnie Zoro, nie zaoponował, co spotkało się z niskim pomrukiem aprobaty.

* * *

Po ostatniej sytuacji Sanji chodził przez jakiś czas strasznie zamyślony. Próbował na czynniki pierwsze rozłożyć cały ten obrót sprawy, żeby uświadomić sobie co było powodem, jak to się zaczęło i kiedy, a ten poranek przy sake to na pewno była prowokacja, żeby go upić. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to w ostatnim czasie nic w zachowaniu Zoro nie było przypadkowe, dopiero po tym pocałunku w łazience uzmysłowił sobie, że szermierz podchodził go na różne sposoby. Jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć?

Ale łapał się na tym, że zaczął mimowolnie wodzić wzrokiem za zieloną czupryną, zamierał w bezruchu, kiedy Roronoa wyraźnie eksponował swoje mięśnie. _Niech go diabli wezmą._

Co prawda Zoro nie wywarł na nim żadnej presji, ale wiedział, że musi jasno określić swoje stanowisko. Glon, czy nie glon, to byłoby niesprawiedliwe i niehonorowe, jeśli zostawiłby to wszystko bez słowa. Choć decyzja nasuwała się raczej sama.

Odpalił papierosa, czując, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe. No cholera, stresował się. Miał prawo, zwłaszcza, że nigdy przedtem, nie znalazł się w tak irracjonalnej sytuacji.

Kiedy wszedł na bocianie gniazdo, Zoro siedział przodem do niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Wiedział, że Sanji przyjdzie.

-Przyszedłeś powiedzieć mi coś ważnego?- kuk już widział po minie Zoro, że ten doskonale wie z jaką odpowiedzią blondyn do niego przyszedł. To po co te gierki? _Chyba faktycznie nie jest taki głupi, za jakiego zawsze go uważałem._

-Zgrywasz się? Nie wiem co, ale coś dziwnego ze mną zrobiłeś, więc musisz wziąć za to odpowiedzialność.- warknął Sanji, co wyraźnie spodobało się Zoro, który doszedł do niego leniwym krokiem.

-Chyba się skuszę co do twojej rady.


End file.
